(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mechanism for an umbrella, and in particular, to a mechanism having a tilting head seat, and an linking shaft to achieve the opening and closing of umbrella by rotating the handle of the umbrella manually.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Large umbrella is used to block sunlight and rain, and is commonly found in tourist spots, resorts, or restaurants and it is an essential equipment for leisure life. Conventional umbrella comprises umbrella clothes, umbrella frame, seat and a control mechanism. Generally the handle of the umbrella controls the opening of the umbrella, and the function of tilting the umbrella has to be performed with another single operation. The position for tilting the umbrella is at a higher position from the base of the umbrella and both hands of the umbrella user have to be used and a greater strength is needed in the operation of the umbrella. Therefore, it is no convenient in tilting a conventional large umbrella.
In order to solve the drawback of the conventional large umbrella, an auto tilt umbrella is exploited and the opening and tilting operation of the umbrella are controlled by the handle of the umbrella. That is, the continuation of rotating of the handle will open the umbrella or tilting the umbrella. However, the auto tilt umbrella that available in the market generally needs at least 5-6 kgf of strength to operate the handle, and a tilting movement of the umbrella will occur accidentally under a comparatively large wind action. This is not an ideal large umbrella for use in most of occasions and therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-tilting connector mechanism of an umbrella which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-tilting connector mechanism of an umbrella comprising a seat having a hollow tubular body and the bottom section thereof being a tube section with through hole, the top end thereof being a locking hole and a sectional slot; a tilting head seat mounted within the seat body, the interior of the upper section of the tilting head seat being moveably locked with a pulley, and the bottom section thereof downwardly mounted with two protruded plates forming an open slot therebetween, the two protruded plates being provided with a positioning hole and a combining hole; a steel cable having one end mounted to the umbrella runner and having the other end mounted to a rotating shaft of a handle and being wound around a positioning pulley located at the upper section of the umbrella runner, the pulley on the tilting head seat and the driving pulley of a pulling shaft; a linking shaft having an elongated body and having a bottom end and a top end individually provided with hole, the lower section of the top end hole being mounted with a spring and a positioning button; a pulling shaft having a sectional slot at the upper section thereof, and the interior of the sectional slot being provided with two locking holes for moveably mounting a driving pulley and the linking shaft, the end terminal of the bottom section of the pulling shaft being mounted with a spring such that the spring urges the small tubular section of the seat, the lower section of the spring is transversely mounted with a locking pin to prevent the dislocation of the spring; thereby the linking shaft locks at the combining hole of the bottom section of the two protruded plates of the tilting head seat and locks at the sectional slot of the pulling shaft such that the pulling shaft is mounted at the hole of the small tubular section of the bottom section of the seat, by means of the winding of the steel cable, the rotating adjustment of the handle can achieve opening, tilting and reverse tilting, and closing of the umbrella.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self-tilting connector mechanism of an umbrella, wherein the movement of the umbrella is only obtained by the control of the handle of the umbrella.
Other objects, and advantages of the present invention can be more fully understood by reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, with reference to the accompanying.